


twice shy

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, During Regina's First Dark Curse, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Mild Language, Secret Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You said no marks where they could be seen, and I didn't even break the skin this time.  Besides, even with your sexy as hell Madam Mayor short, tight skirts, they're never short enough for anyone to see this unless you're naked."





	twice shy

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Regina/Ruby, mentions of Regina/Graham  
> Date Written: 8 October 2018  
> Word Count: 1035  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: anon on CuriousCat  
> Prompt: Day 6 - Biting  
> Summary: "You said no marks where they could be seen, and I didn't even break the skin this time. Besides, even with your sexy as hell Madam Mayor short, tight skirts, they're never short enough for anyone to see this unless you're naked."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place during the first curse, in Henry's first year as Regina's son.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, yeah, I'm not exactly sure what happened here, but Regina and Ruby went waaaaaay deep into angst territory here. That was _not_ my intention at all, but it's what they wanted, so I went with it. I kind of like how it turned out in the end… To my HunterQueen friends, I apologize for Regina's seemingly casual disregard for Graham in this fic. It's really not intentional. And the title comes from the phrase _Once bitten, twice shy_ because it just seemed apropos here somehow… That, or I'm just a snarky, punny bitch. Either works.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, but if you find an error, let me know and I'll fix it.

"Ow!" Regina hisses and scowls, pushing her lover away to rub at her left inner thigh. "I said knock it off!"

Ruby tumbles back onto her ass, a mischievous smirk on her lips. "What? You said no marks where they could be seen, and I didn't even break the skin this time. Besides, even with your sexy as hell Madam Mayor short, tight skirts, they're never short enough for anyone to see this unless you're naked." Her eyes narrow then, and Regina almost swears she can see the golden flash of the wolf in those green depths. "You fucking around on me?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Please, Ruby. You know my status with Graham, just as I know yours with, well, several people."

"You really wanna go there with me, Regina?"

"I don't have time for this." Regina grabs for her clothes and starts to get dressed. "You and I both know what this is, and I'm not going to pay for a damned room in your grandmother's B&B to fight when I just wanted to fuck. If you're going to get all jealous on me, we can just end this right now."

Ruby stares mutely at her, but Regina ignores the heated gaze as she zips up her dress and moves to slip into her pumps. She goes more slowly than she should, giving Ruby the opportunity to apologize for her needy possessiveness. It's gotten stronger since Henry's gotten older, and Regina doesn't want to think about the possibilities of what that could mean.

"Wait!" Ruby calls out softly as Regina's hand wraps around the doorknob. "Please don't leave, Regina. I'm sorry, okay?"

"For…"

There's a soft sigh behind her that tugs at Regina's heart, then Ruby says, "For being stupid and selfish. I know what our arrangement is. Please give me another chance? I didn't mean to fuck things up like this."

Regina adds her own soft sigh to the sounds she imagines echoing around the room. A part of her wants to leave and just be done with all of this subterfuge and sneaking around. But another part of her enjoys the younger woman's company, and the sex is certainly better than she's had since Maleficent. If she really thinks about it, she'd be a liar to say she hasn't potentially developed feelings for Ruby herself. It's not what she'd planned, but there's something about her that calls to Regina's own darkness, and it's comforting.

"Regina? Please. I'll do anything you ask, or nothing, if that's what you want. Just give me another chance?"

A soft smile graces Regina's lips as she turns around to study Ruby's face for a moment. She can see the mascara streaking down the girl's cheeks from her tears. Taking a deep breath, she moves to sit on the bed again and taps the space next to her. When Ruby scrambles up to join her, she cups her face.

"You're a brash, stubborn girl with a heart that is bigger than you let anyone else see."

"Yeah, I know."

Regina presses a finger to her lips. "Let me finish before you speak. You are brash and stubborn as hell and you like to test your limits. Your grandmother's attitude is proof of that. I would hope mine has been, too." She licks her lips. "I'm not saying that I want to take our relationship public at all, but perhaps we can revisit some of the rules we have in place."

When she doesn't continue for a long moment, simply studying Ruby's face, a tentative smile tugs at the younger woman's lips. "So I _didn't_ totally fuck this up?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Regina allows herself a smile then, chuckling softly when Ruby leans in to kiss her suddenly. Her hand glides back into the long brunette tresses as the kiss continues, eventually pulling back to rest her forehead against Ruby's. 

"We could maybe be a little more exclusive?" Ruby says softly. "Or I guess I could be. I know you just do your thing with Graham and then with me, and I'm okay with that. I don't need you to be totally monogamous or anything, but if you want me to be, I will."

Regina shakes her head. "I won't force you into doing something I won't do myself. Just… Be careful when you mark me. Most people will never see them, but Graham and my doctor do."

"Would, um, would you rather mark me instead? The only person that's gonna bitch is Granny, and I don't think she'll figure out--"

"Ruby, she knows I'm here at least twice a week, and these rooms are not conducive to anything of a business nature other than the business of clandestine fucking with my lovers. We just need to be a little more careful, that's all I'm asking."

"Okay, boss lady, I can be better about that. And if I start getting too needy, just smack my nose with a rolled up newspaper, okay? I'll figure it out, Regina, I promise."

"I know you will, and I want you to promise that you'll let me know if I get too rigid." When Ruby nods, she presses another kiss to her lips. "Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah, Granny's got me on closing duty. Why?"

"When you're done, come over to the mansion. Henry will be fast asleep in his crib, and he's finally sleeping through the night. You can sneak out in the morning before anyone notices."

"What about Graham?"

"I make it a rule never to share myself with both of you on the same day." For some reason, admitting that fact makes her feel oddly guilty. "It wouldn't be fair to whoever came second."

Ruby lets out a soft giggle. "Wouldn't that be like third or fourth? You always come first with me, and probably with him, too."

Regina quirks a brow, fighting the urge to smirk at her joke. "I can leave right now and lock you out of the house tonight."

"Okay, okay, it was a bad joke. Sorry, Regina."

"You're forgiven." She kisses Ruby again. "So I'll see you tonight then?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away. Thanks for the second chance, Regina."


End file.
